U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,835 shows a dielectric barrier discharge lamp with a white-light phosphor mixture. The components of this white-light phosphor mixture are the red phosphor component (Y0.72Gd0.2Eu0.08)BO3, the green phosphor component (La0.43Ce0.39Tb0.18)PO4 and the blue phosphor-component (Ba0.94Eu0.06)MgAl10O17. The discharge medium inside the lamp is the noble gas xenon. While the lamp is operating, the discharge medium emits radiation with wavelengths of shorter than 200 nm, which is converted into white light by the white-light phosphor mixture.